


More Weeping Then You Can Understand

by wonderminterplus



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Other, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderminterplus/pseuds/wonderminterplus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Children begin to disappear in masses, a old Faye ritual for ruler ship is in suspect. But said ritual has been banned for eons. Why would it come back now? In the meantime Bunnymund, Jack, and Tooth are figuring out their love lives. Which only becomes more muddled when Jack himself is stolen away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

“Come away, O human child! To the waters and the wild. With a faery hand in hand. For the world's more full of weeping than you can understand.”

A rather haunting piece of poetry. More so when read aloud. Jamie almost wished he had been the one to write it. But then if he did he would have to find a different poem to dissect the meaning of for literature class. What happened to being able to just read stuff?

Poetry wasn't even his thing. He rather be reading that new book of fairy folklore he got last week. It wasn't filled with much he didn't already know about such things. But it be more interesting than poetry. Even though the poem had to do with fairies at least.

“Jamie. Have you seen my paints?” 

Not even looking up Jamie pointed to the direction of the hallway.

“You left them on the hallway table again. Better get them before mom complains about you leaving them out again.”

Sophie shook her long, blonde hair with a bright pink streak in it, out of her face before sighing in a fake dramatic way.

“Mom just doesn't understand artists.” she said.

“No. But she understands messy ten year olds.” Jamie replied.

Sophie stuck out her tongue at her brother.

“Like a messy fourteen year old is any better.” she said.

Jamie stuck his tongue out back at her. Just because he was fourteen didn't mean he had to be mature. One need only ask Jack Frost about the over hyping of maturity. Jamie could if he really want to. Fall was here and winter was edging ever closer. And with it Jack Frost who made it a point to visit Jamie, Sophie, and their friends for the last four years. Ever since the whole incident with Pitch.

All the guardians had made it a thing to make sure to personally visit the children of the town. Sophie herself always was fond of Bunnymunds visits. It seemed from him she picked up a love of painting. Something their parents encouraged. More so as Sophie was fairly good at it.

“I have some homework to do, Sophie. Would love to talk but-”

“Got it. I want to work on my new painting anyways.”

Sophie made her exit, leaving Jamie to his homework. How fun. Sighing he glanced out the window and into the night. He thought maybe he should take a break from the school work. As they said, all work and no play...

Putting down his library book he scooped up the book he actually wanted to read and leaned back to get comfortable. He would have plenty of time to finish his homework. Nothing to fear.

 

At the edge of the woods stood a dark figure on horseback. He watched house lights turn off one as families readied for bed. It looked like would a quiet night. But not for much longer. Turning his horse Pitch looked to the horde that stood waiting behind him.

They were creatures of horror. Of stories so old that they were in essence warnings. Creatures of teeth and blood, wing and talon. Just Pitch’s kind of crowd.

“Let the games begin, shall we?”

With that cue, the creatures of the unseelie court rushed forward towards the unsuspecting town.


	2. chapter 2

Bunnymund was at what one would call a crossroads. A crossroad he truly did not expect to be on. Ever since Jack became a guardian Bunnymund had found himself growing closer to Jack. And sometimes he thought that maybe Jack was feeling just as close to him.

The little frostbite had been hanging out around the warren lately. And many times Jack had joined Bunny on quick little expeditions to lands far off via rabbit tunnels. He would help him collect the flowers there for his dyes.

Sometimes Bunnymund himself found excuses to be around the winter spirit. Any little thing he could think of. Jack didn’t seem to mind. In fact he seemed to enjoy it when Bunnymund showed up. Even with their occasional arguments.

He had only realised he was in love with Jack a year ago. A long, agonizing year of drifting between trying to deny it or trying to decide when or if to tell Jack. He was use to being forward and brave. Why couldn't he do this one thing?

“Bunny! Get head in game.”

North’s booming voice broke Bunnymund out of his thoughts. He had totally forgotten where he was for a moment. North’s workshop was a bad place to get lost in ones thoughts with all the elves underfoot. Bunnymund took the moment to check his feet for any sign that he may had stepped on one, It had happened before after all.

Thankfully there was no sign of stepped on elf. Though given how one elf was shaking his tiny fist at him he nearly had.

“Sorry.” Bunny mumbled to both North and the elf.

North quirked an eyebrow at Bunny’s apology. Bunny wasn't known for be charitable with his apologies. More so around Christmas. It was a wonder he agreed to help with Christmas this year at all.

It was a bad time for a good chunk of the yeti population to catch a flu. The month of December was of course North’s busiest time of the year. But fall was just as busy for preparing. And though he had plenty of toys prepared there was still a lot that needed to be done.

So not wanting Christmas jeopardized in any way the other guardians offered their help. As much as it irked Bunny that North was always saying Christmas was better than Easter, Bunny was not about to leave a friend and fellow guardian in the lurch. That didn't make him any less grumpy about this though.

“Is something wrong, old friend?” North asked.

Leave it to North to know him well enough to know something was up.

“No, no. I’m spiffy. Just daydreaming a bit, that's all.”

North didn’t look like he quite believed Bunnymund. 

“Whatever you say. Please do be looking where you are walking when moving about the shop.” North said, glancing down at the nearly stepped on elf that grumpily had his arms crossed.

As North walked off Bunnymund made his way to the work table he had been walking to in the first place and set down the box of wooden trains he was to paint. He had only been painting for about fifteen minutes when the sound of Jack laughing made him glance up.

Jack was being his ever joyous self and having fun while working. Currently he had made a patch of ice on which a elf carrying a plate of cookies slid on and by Jack. He took the opportunity to grab a candy cane shaped cookie covered with red and white frosting, as the elf passed. 

“Oi! Frostbite. Shouldn't you be working on the toys?” Bunny asked after the thud and the squeak from the elf.

“What? I’m on snack break.” Jack said.

“I bet you are. Fifth one in the last hour I’ve noticed.”

“You watching me, cottontail?” Jack asked before biting into the cookie.

Bunnymund just grunted. Tooth flew over at that moment and hovered near Jack.

“Jack, I went to go check on the sick yetis. Some of them have a bit of a fever. I could just get some snow and ice from outside but-”

“I get what you’re saying. I will get right on that.” Jack said, twirling his staff a couple times before eating the last of the cookie.

“Thanks Jack. You’re a sweetheart.” Tooth said.

Bunnymund noticed the wide smile Jack gave Tooth and for a moment he was jealous. Then he quickly snapped himself out of it. He would not go down that dark road of jealousy. Last thing he wanted to feel negatively towards Tooth who had done nothing wrong. Whatever love life decisions Jack ended up making would be Jacks and Jacks alone.

Still Bunnymund couldn't help but feel sad. So he turned away to continue his work on the toys he was painting. The he noticed Sandy beside him.

“Ah! Struth! Sandy, don’t sneak up on me like that.”

Sandy didn't bother to look apologetic. He was too busy forming a sand arrow over his head and pointing it in the direction of the globe. Bunny caught on quick.

“Everyone! I think Sandy saw something wrong with the globe!” Bunnymund cried, dropping his work and bounding over to it.

Now dropping what they were doing everyone hurried to the globe. They quickly noticed what had caught Sandy’s interest. All the lights of the young people in the town of Burgess were flashing.

“The lights! Their.. flashing. Should we be worried?” Jack asked.

Tooth froze. She nearly fell out of the air but managed to remember to flap her wings again. Flying over to the globe her purple eyes widened with horror.

“No... no, that can’t be right.” she gasped.

Sandy, North, and Bunnymund looked just as horrified as Tooth did.

“I thought the faye were made that whole event done and gone.” Bunnymund said.

“Woah, hold on. What event? Just whats going on?” Jack asked with a frown.

Tooth hugged herself a bit and shuddered before speaking.

“The courts... they must be separated again and fighting. They started the ruler ship hunts.” 

North’s face looked stern and solemn.

“If that’s so, many children will be in danger.”


End file.
